vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaya
Summary Yaya ( 夜々? ) is one of the main characters in Unbreakable Machine Doll and is named for her indestructibility. She is a Banned doll, meaning she is a puppet who has human components. She has real human blood and skin. The series suggests that Yaya is a machine doll in actuality. However, it is unknown just how complete she is at the moment. Yaya, like Sigmund, must also consume food to maintain her body functions. Raishin indentured himself to Shouko to become her puppeteer. She has two sister puppets Irori and Komurasaki. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Yaya Origin: Unbreakable Machine Doll Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Puppet, Machine, Automaton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Large Building level (Able to overpower Sigmund with Final Flare, who destroyed the Academy's Clock Tower) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (was seen lifting the adult dragon Sigmund and throwing him to the ground as well as stopping a charging locomotive) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level via Powerscaling Stamina: High Range: Close Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Relies on her Partner, Raishin's Magic. If he runs out of Energy she can no longer function at Maximum Capacity and her power drops significantly. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Herculean Strength:' Yaya is mainly designed for physical combat, and her strength exceeds most Automatons, enough to stop a train-locomotive. Her speed allows her to get in close to her opponent without them knowing. *'Durability:' Yaya's skin is very resiliant, enough to withstand the injuries she sustained in her battle against Cannibal Candy. On a few occasions with or without additional Mana, she managed to block Cherubim's normal attacks with her arm when the latter swung his sword at her direction, without suffering much damage. Despite having been shot in the stomach with a large projectile, it is not beyond her operating limit, and she manages to survive the attack, which Sigmund even calls a miracle. However, her durability is not without its limits, as she has suffered a wound when she was slashed by Cherubim, in its Jet circuit mode when the latter transformed into a sword. Moreover, Shoko has mentioned that like anything that has form, Yaya would certainly die from a direct hit from any enemy. *'Hardening:' Yaya can harden every aspect of her body, her blood also, even if it is not attached to her body. This lets her be able inflict damage on opponents that have some form of intangibility. *'Quick Reflexes:' Yaya has quick reflexes, which enables her to sense incoming attacks and protect Raishin immediately. This is shown several times in battle. When she and Raishin were at the Orphanage, she has alerted Raishin to incoming dangers or possible enemies, and protected him from several swift attacks, even before he realized he was in danger. *'Whistle Shou:' Raishin transfers 'blue-colored' Mana to Yaya that enhances her speed. *'Flare Shou:' Raishin transfers 'red-colored' energy to Yaya that increases her strength. *'Stronghold Shou:' Raishin transfers a 'yellow-colored' energy to Yaya that increases her durability. *'Final Stronghold - Razing Moon Reflection:' When given this Mana, Yaya's body glows with a multi-colored light and all of her physical attributes increase dramatically. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Machines Category:Androids Category:Magic Users